Look Above You
by Vampire Piggy007
Summary: *G/V* ~Finished~ I guess Bulma has to spend Christmas along this year... or does she? R/R


Look Above You  
  
Well,I know it's past Christmas but,get used to it.This is a romance Vegeta/Bulma.It takes place in DragonBall Z!!love Christmas!!Oh and i don't own DBZ ok people!!On with the fic!!Oh and remeber Read and Review!!!^_^  
  
__________________  
  
Bulma looked at the window of Capsule Corp. at the white fluffy snow that covered the ground.It was like a white blanket just covered the whole ground of the earth.  
  
Bulma sighed.She just broke up with Yamcha that Yam-head.He's such a jerk.Cheating on me,with his other girls.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Bulma was getting ready to go out on a date with Yamcha.They were going to a movies for the date.It was two days before Christmas.The date started at 7:00 but it was already 7:50 now.  
  
So she got into her capsule car and smacked it on the ground with a 'thud'.She go in ajusting(don't know how to spell it)the mirror.She drove off to Yamcha's apartment.  
  
She turned on the radio and the song that was currently playing was 'Bye Bye Bye'.Bulma sang to it all the way there,to Yamcha's apartment.  
  
When she got out of the car she took the elevator to Yamcha's apartment.She got to the 7th floor and walked to his apartment number 720.  
  
She was about to knock when she heard a women's voice"Yam-chops can we go out to eat"She said in a sweet tone."Sure Ginger"He said going to her.Then he heard a knock at the door.  
  
He got up to awnser it.When he opened it he saw Bulma."Oh h-h-hi Bulma"He said stuttering."W-w-what are you doing here"He said still stuttering."Oh we had a date remeber."She said turning red."Oh yeah I totally for-"He was shortly cut off."FORGOT!!HOW CAN YOU FORGET A DATE YOU MADE 10 MINUTES AGO!!!"She yelled."YAMCHA I'M SICK OF YOUR CHEATING WE ARE THREW!!"And with that said,she slamed to the door and left.  
  
She was crying all the say down to her car.She went down the elevator her tears frozen from the snow and frost.'That jerk'She thought.She slamed the door to her capsule car and left.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
That was a few hours ago.Now i'm just sitting here thinking.I have all the Christmas stuff.So there's really nothing to do.Bulma sighed again.Her parents were in Hawii spending there vaction.  
  
They asked if she wanted to come but she said no.Now she's sitting here.Noone to spend Christmas with but,Vegeta."WOMAN!!"Vegeta yelled shaking the house.  
  
"Yes,Vegeta!"She said."Get me something to eat step on it"He said sitting down in a chair."You get it"She said walking to the stairs.Vegeta grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now women"He said coldly."NO"She yelled."GET YOUR OWN FOOD!!"She yelled again."WOMAN YOUR THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE NOW GET ME SOME FOOD!!"He roared.  
  
Bulma thought about Yamcha and tears started to come down her face."Don't cry its for weaklings"Vegeta said even more coldly.She got out of his grasp and got upstairs to her room and cried til she was so tired she fell asleep.  
  
___________  
  
'Why was that women crying?'Vegeta thought.Then he thought about Yamcha and Bulma breaking up.He thougth about what he said.'WOMEN YOUR THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE.'  
  
He hurt her.He hated himself for that.She was going to have to spend Christmas alone.But then he thought of a plan.  
  
Yes a plan.Bulma would spend Christmas with someone.Someone.  
  
He ran to his room and he thougth out a plan.A Vegeta smirk only Vegeta can do crossed is face.  
  
___________  
  
Bulma woke up today it was Christmas Eve.She walked to the kitchen and saw that it was snowing.Vegeta was at the door trying to get in."WOMEN LET ME IN!"He yelled throw the door hoping she could hear him.  
  
Bulma turned around and opened the door for Vegeta.Vegeta walked off"Your welcome,Vegeta!"She said getting some coffe to drink and something to eat for breakfast.She decided to go play in the snow after she did.  
  
___________  
  
When Vegeta was coming down stairs to get some food he saw Bulma with boots on,a scarf,and a coat."Woman what are you doing now?"Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go play in the snow, come with me,Vegeta!"She said grabbing his arm."No its stupied"He said pulling away."Your coming!"She said as she went to her room to get him some proper clothes."Fine woman as long as you fix me something to eat when we come back in"He said."Ok!"She yelled downstairs.  
  
She came down with clothes in her hands."Here you'll be warmer in these"She said handing them to him."I don't need them"He said looking at her.She was glaring at him."Fine!"He said and went to change.  
  
He came down in human clothes.Jeans and a long shirt."You look cute Vegeta"Bulma said smiling."Yeah whatever"He said walking out the door.  
  
When they got outside Vegeta stepped in the snow.'Crunch'he went in the middle of the yard.Bulma followed but had something behind her back.  
  
The snow was to there ankels."Hey Vegeta"Said Bulma sweetly."What is i-"He fell over.Bulma had thrown a snoball at him."Hehehehe"She snickered.  
  
"Woman"He said grabbing snow."Now you'll get it now"He said throwing it hard."OUCH!!"She fell in the snow.  
  
He forgot she wasn't as strong as him."Sorry woman."He said pulling her up."Its ok"She said.She grabbed a snow ball and threw it in his face.  
  
"WOMAN YOU GOT IT UP MY NOSE!!"He yelled pushing the snow out of his face."Sorry"She said playing with her hair looking innocent.  
  
'Humph'was all she got from him."Lets make a snowman Vegeta"She said gathering snow."What the heck is a snowman?!?"He asked confused.  
  
"I'll show you,help me gather snow"She said making a BIG snowball for the snowmans bottom half of his body."See,after you make the big snowman,you make another ball smaller,kinda mediem,then you make a small ball."She said trying to explain the best she could.  
  
"Ok I think I got it"He said making a mediem ball.Then he made a small one."There"He said looking at the snowman"Good Vegeta"She said getting a carrot and sticking it on the snowmans face.  
  
She took off her hat and placed it gently on its head.She took her scarf off and put it gingerly on its neck careful not to fall over or something.  
  
"There she said"She smiled at the big snowman.Then she layed down in the snow.She started to move her arms and legs."What are you doing now woman?"He asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm making a snow angel,Vegeta"She said trying to get up not to ruin the angel."Hey Vegeta pull me up will ya"She asked holding out her hand.Vegeta took her hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks"She looked at the angel."Its perfect!"She looked at Vegeta."Can you do better?"She asked grinning."Do I smell a challage?"Vegeta said sniffing the air."Yep I do"He said."Well,fine I can do better!"He said laying down in the snow.  
  
He moved his arms and legs finally it was done."There"He said flying up.He looked at his then Bulma's.Bulma looked at his then started laughing."What"He asked landing on the ground.  
  
"Look at your angels hair"She said pointing to it."It looks like a birds nest"She said snickering."I win"She said crossing her arms.  
  
"No I do"He said."No me"They argued for about 2 minutes."Vegeta i'm cold lets go in"She said walking to the door."Ok"He said opening the door.They went in the house.They were soaked.  
  
"Remeber your promise woman"He said going to the kitchen."Yeah I know"She went to the kitchen and fixed some food for the Prince.  
  
"Done"She said placing everything on the table."I'm going to my lab"She said gathering papers from the table and left for her lab.  
  
He was chewing when he suddnly he stopped and spit it out."MY PLAN IT WAS ON ONE OF THOSE PAPERS!!"He said running to Bulma's lab.  
  
____________  
  
She was in her lab on her coumputer.Vegeta walked in quietly not to be noitced.He went behind a chair.Then he felt her ki move.'She must have to go to the bathroom'He thought.She left the room and he ran to her papers.  
  
"Not that on nope not that"He said going threw papers."Here it is"He said grabbing it.Then he felt her ki go in the lab.He hid under her desk.  
  
She got on her coumputer and keep working.He was stuck here until she moved or something.She was tapping her hand on the desk which annoyed Vegeta very much.  
  
Then she started swining her legs.She hit him."Stop woman"He said then covered his mouth.She looked under the desk."Vegeta what are you doing here??"She asked."Umm..nothing...just...well....I...umm...you see...I was looking for you because ummm...OH would you look at the time I gotta go"He said running out the lab door.  
  
Bulma shruged her sholders."Men"She said going back to work.  
  
_____________  
  
It was 11:30 at night and Bulma was shuting down her coumpter to go to bed.She went upstairs and heard something in Vegeta's room.  
  
"Maybe there but no that wouldn't work"He said erasing the mark he just made on the paper.'Probably thinking up battle moves'She said as she went up to her bed.  
  
She decided she would take a shower so she took one and got her pj's on and went to bed.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
_____________  
  
When Vegeta was sure Bulma was asleep he creeped out of his room to the living room where the tree was and all the other Christmas things.  
  
He hung something on the ceiling of the living room.That would be his present for Bulma.A great present to him.  
  
Then he creeped up to his room and went to bed.He closeed his eyes and he drifted off to his Fantasy World.  
  
_____________  
  
'Beep Beep'the alarm rang in Bulma's room.She got up and to her surprise the gravity chamber was off.She went in Vegeta's room knocked but no awnser.She went in and saw noone there.'Strange'She thougth and went to the living room to open presents.  
  
But someone beat her to the living room.When she got there Vegeta was standing in a spot in the middle of the room.  
  
Bulma went up to him."Vegeta what are you doing?"She asked."This"He said and kissed her on the lips softly."Look above you"He said pointing to something green on the ceiling.A mistletoe was hung on the ceiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas,Bulma"He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
_____________  
  
Its my second fic ok?!?!Read and Review ok!!!Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVEVRYONE!!^_^ 


End file.
